Zasada
by Blackisz
Summary: Codzienne siedzenie na kasie, samotny powrót do domu i spędzanie wieczoru przed telewizorem w towarzystwie kubka w żyrafy było rutyną, której Kise nigdy nie starał się nawet zmienić. Dopiero spotkanie pewnego natrętnego gościa zmieniło jego dotychczasowe życie nie do poznania. Pytanie tylko czy na lepsze? / jednoosobówka Kise / głupie jak diabli C:'
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1  
**

* * *

******Warning : Czeeeść XD Wiem pojebało mnie z tymi opowiadaniami, ale to będzie miało tylko dwa rozdziały c: Miały być trzy, ale stwierdziłam że lepiej dać dwa dłuższe, żeby było co czytać :3 Postawiłam na jednoosobówkę Kise bo dawno jej nie pisałam. Chyba co prawda ciutkę za dużo przeklina, no ale trudno nie mogłam się powstrzymać ._.' Charakter Aomine uległ małej zmianie – zrobiłam jego troszeczkę delikatniejszą wersję, tak dla wypróbowania, ale jednak chyba zostanę przy mojej cholernie chamskiej i zboczonej _  
**

* * *

Ciężkie, burzowe chmury płynęły ociężale po niebie, doskonale zasłaniając zachodzące słońce. Było ciemno i zimno. Zdecydowanie zbyt ciemno i zimno jak na początek października. Wiatr bez problemu przedostawał się przez cienki materiał brązowego płaszcza przez co ledwo udawało mi powstrzymać szczękanie zębami. Cholera, dlaczego nie wziąłem ze sobą tych głupich rękawiczek i szalika? Przynajmniej teraz nie marzłbym jak ten kretyn stojąc na środku chodnika i czekając, aż ten dziwny gość zlezie na bok, żebym mógł przejść. Wcisnąłem głębiej skostniałe ręce w płytkie kieszenie po raz kolejny przeklinając swoją głupotę w myślach.

A skoro mowa o tym facecie to właśnie ponownie obdarzył mnie szerokim wyszczerzem. Popatrzyłem się na niego osłupiały nie będąc w stanie się nawet ruszyć i to wcale nie z powodu wszechogarniającego chłodu. Jego wcześniejsze zdanie wryło mi się w mózg, który z całych sił próbował zrozumieć co się właśnie stało. Pracował na najwyższych obrotach, czego skutkiem był tylko narastający ból, który prawie rozsadzał mi skronie. Chyba właśnie dostałem migreny.

Skrzywiłem się lekko, jeszcze raz przyglądając się chłopakowi, który stał jakby nigdy nic na środku chodnika i na dodatek chamsko wskazywał na mnie palcem. Był wyższy ode mnie o tylko o kilka centymetrów, ale zdawał się górować nad wszystkim co nas otaczało. Ostro zarysowaną twarz i męską szczękę podkreślały krótko ostrzyżone, ciemnoniebieskie włosy ukryte pod czerwoną czapką z daszkiem. Granatowe, wręcz niezdrowo błyszczące oczy, prosty nos oraz wąskie, popękane usta, które rozciągnięte były teraz w tajemniczym uśmiechu, nadawały mu wygląd dzielnicowego kryminalisty, a czarna, skórzana kurtka i ciężkie, sznurowane, wojskowe buty tylko tego dopełniały.

Zmarszczyłem brwi i poprawiłem sobie plecak, który zaczął mi się lekko zsuwać z ramienia. To niemożliwe, żebym znał tego gościa. W ogóle nie kojarzę, żebym kiedykolwiek rozmawiał z osobą o jego typie urody, nie wspominając już nawet o bliższych kontaktach. Jednak on zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć kim jestem i na dodatek mieć na tyle tupetu, żeby powiedzieć mi coś tak bezpośredniego.

Chrząknąłem, żeby pozbyć się lekkiej chrypki i spytałem siląc się na grzeczny ton :

- Przepraszam, czy mógłby pan powtórzyć? Chyba się przesłyszałem.

Wyszczerzył się szeroko pokazując rząd zdecydowanie zbyt białych zębów i odparł bez najmniejszej krępacji:

- Chcę cię mieć.

Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze przez nos i przymknąłem ociężałe powieki. Żeby się uspokoić zacząłem liczyć do dziesięciu kiwając lekko na piętach. Od dziecka nie potrafiłem dobrze kontrolować swoich emocji i reakcji, przez co bardzo często wpadałem w kłopoty. Rodzice zwalali to na młodzieńczą porywczość i klepali pocieszająco po plecach mówiąc, że z tego wyrosnę. Jednak pomimo tego ta nieporadność została mi aż do teraz co trochę utrudniało życie w społeczeństwie. Starałem się ze wszystkich sił zachowywać kamienną twarz i względne opanowanie, ale nie zawsze mi to wychodziło. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy złośliwy los postawił mnie przed tą chorą sytuacją.

Dobra, dosyć tego. Muszę jak najszybciej pozbyć się tego natręta, jeśli chcę spędzić resztę wieczoru na samotnym piciu mocnej, czarnej herbaty w ulubionym kubku w żyrafy. Do tego opatulę się w koc i będę siedział przed telewizorem od niechcenia zmieniając kanały z nadzieją, że trafię na coś co nie pozwoli mi zbyt szybko zasnąć. Żaden wariat nie zepsuje moich jakże ambitnych planów.

Otworzyłem złote oczy i nerwowym ruchem założyłem za zaczerwienione od zimna ucho niesforną blond grzywkę.

- Nie wiem o co panu chodzi – powiedziałem głośno chcąc tym samym pokazać swój wewnętrzny sprzeciw – Jeśli to wszystko to byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby zostawił mnie pan w spokoju.

- Niby co tu jest do rozumienia? To bardzo proste pragnienie.

Znów się uśmiechnął z czegoś wyraźnie zadowolony i przekrzywił lekko głowę w bok drapiąc się po brodzie. Nerwowo zacisnąłem palce na ramieniu plecaka kiedy podszedł bliżej. Odległość między nami drastycznie się zmniejszyła i z przerażeniem odkryłem, że gdybym tylko wyciągnął przed siebie rękę mógłbym dotknąć jego skórzanej kurtki. Coraz mniej mi się to podobało.

- Narusza pan moją przestrzeń osobistą – wymamrotałem, ukradkowo cofając się do tyłu – Naprawdę nie wiem o czym pan myśli mówiąc mi takie rzeczy.

- O tobie.

Przez tą prostą odpowiedź prawie zadławiłem się śliną. Zaskoczony zamrugałem kilka razy, starając się ogarnąć na jakich falach nadaje ten pokręcony facet. Był tak naturalny przy mówieniu tych wszystkich bzdur, że nie mogłem go nawet posądzić o wyjątkowo chamskie kłamstwo czy też niesmaczny żart. Miałem związane ręce.

- Em, tak, to bardzo miłe – mruknąłem, robiąc kolejny krok w tył – Ale chyba mnie z kimś pan pomylił.

- Nie wydaje mi się – odparł niemal natychmiastowo.

I weź tu człowieku z takim gadaj.

- No dobrze. To przynajmniej ja nie mam zielonego pojęcia kim pan jest. Znamy się?

- Nie, ale możemy się poznać.

Znów mnie wmurowało. Jego bezpośredniość była dla mnie czymś kompletnie nowym i szokującym więc to nic dziwnego, że przez dłuższą chwilę zapomniałem jak się używa języka w gębie. Przetrawiałem jego słowa, próbowałem je sobie jakoś logicznie wytłumaczyć, odnaleźć drugie dno czy poszukać jakiegoś głębszego sensu. Oczywiście mi nie wyszło przez co musiałem pogodzić się z okrutną prawdą, która nasunęła mi się na myśl :

- Czy pan mnie podrywa? – mruknąłem bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

Na moje nieszczęście miał okropnie dobry słuch, bo od razu się rozpromienił i niemal natychmiast zgodził, utwierdzając mnie tym samym w tym pokręconym przekonaniu :

- W rzeczy samej.

Boże, kurwa, za co.

- Zaraz, zaraz, coś mi tutaj nie pasuje!

- Niby co?

Potrząsnąłem głową, przeklinając w myślach własną głupotę. Nie wiem czemu nadal prowadziłem tą śmieszną konwersację z tym facetem zamiast zwiać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Z każdym kolejnym słowem tylko jeszcze bardziej się pogrążałem i dawałem wciągnąć w jego chorą grę słów, przez którą miałem prawdziwy mętlik w mózgu. Cholera, zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo daję sobą manipulować.

- Po pierwsze, widzę pana po raz pierwszy na oczy – zacząłem, mając ochotę zetrzeć mu ten pewny siebie wyraz twarzy – Po drugie, to co pan mówi to zwyczajny stek bzdur, który na dodatek bardzo mnie irytuje. A po trzecie, to co to w ogóle za niesmaczne propozycje? Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale nie jestem orientacji homoseksualnej!

Mocno zaakcentowałem ostatnie słowo, mając nadzieję, że chodź trochę da mu to do myślenia. Rzeczywiście wyglądał jakbym go lekko zbił z tropu. Przez chwilę poruszał ustami jakby próbując coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie udało mu się jedynie wykrztusić dziwnie zdeformowany jęk zaskoczenia. Wwiercając we mnie wzrok podniósł drżący palec do góry i dźgnął mnie nim mocno w pierś.

- A więc nie jesteś kobietą? - spytał takim tonem jakbym co najmniej zabił mu całą rodzinę z psem na dokładkę.

Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie czując, że palą mnie uszy. Pomylił mnie z babą. To znaczy, że mam pedalską twarz, posturę i głos? No świetnie. Nie ma jak trafiony komplement.

- Nie – wysyczałem przez zaciśnięte zęby, zaciskając dłonie w pięści – Czy nie zastanowiło pana czemu od początku naszej rozmowy używam formy męskiej, a nie żeńskiej?

- Nie za bardzo.

Podrapał się zakłopotany w tył głowy, jednak po chwili znów się rozpromienił i palnął zanim zdołałem go chociażby okrzyczeć za kompletny brak taktu:

- No nic, przeżyję. Mi to nie przeszkadza. A powiedziałbym nawet, że twój rozmiar ss mnie cholernie pociąga.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, zagryzając lekko dolną wargę. Coś mi się wydaje, że jak się zapytam o co mu teraz chodzi to będę tego żałować do końca życia. No trudno, najwyżej trzeba będzie wzywać karetkę, która zeskrobie mnie z ziemi.

- Rozmiar ss? – mruknąłem cicho, patrząc się na niego nieufanie.

- Same suty.

Prawie się przewróciłem kiedy uśmiechnął się tak naturalnie, jakby mówienie takich rzeczy było najnormalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. Na dodatek zauważyłem, że ma dołeczki w policzkach. Jakim cudem dorosły mężczyzna może mieć dołeczki w policzkach? Paranoja. A tak w ogóle, to co ten ćwok sobie wyobraża oznajmiając mi coś takiego? Przez to durne stwierdzenie upewniłem się tylko, że mam do czynienia ze zboczonym wariatem.

- Ykhm – chrząknąłem, próbując ukryć tym samym swoje zażenowanie – Nie interesuje mnie w czym pan gustuje. I podkreślę jeszcze raz, nie jestem gejem.

Prawie pisnąłem, kiedy przysunął się bliżej zniżając twarz na wysokość mojej. Przez jego ciepły oddech przeszył mnie silny dreszcz, a co za tym idzie zacząłem wewnętrznie jeszcze bardziej panikować. Byłem przerażony i chciałem zwiać jak najdalej stąd, ale nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Dosłownie wrosły w ziemię jak jakieś korzenie drzewa. Mogłem tylko stać jak sparaliżowany czekając na kolejny ruch tego pokręconego faceta co nie napawało mnie zbytnim optymizmem.

Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, kiedy dotknął mojego policzka i ze śmiechem wwiercił mi w niego palec. Zanim zdołałem się zezłościć, albo chociaż odtrącić jego nachalną rękę, odsunął się ode mnie i zakomunikował, szczerząc się jak debil :

- Nic nie szkodzi, zmienię twoje nastawienie. Jestem typem zdobywcy, więc tym bardziej mnie to cieszy.

- Co do ciężkiej cholery...!?

Próbowałem jakoś wyrazić swój sprzeciw, ale już mnie nie słuchał. Nucąc jakąś skoczną melodię, obrócił się na piętach i odszedł w kierunku przejścia dla pieszych. Patrzyłem na jego oddalające się plecy nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkało mnie coś tak dziwnego. W ogóle to skąd się ten facet urwał? Kto to widział, żeby zaczepiać na ulicy obcych ludzi i wygadywać takie brednie nie wspominając już o niemoralnych propozycjach. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie był żaden uciekinier z wariatkowa, bo będę się bał zmrużyć oko w nocy w obawie, że wskoczy mi do domu przez balkon.

Mój oddech zamienił się w parę, kiedy westchnąłem głęboko, poprawiając kołnierz brązowego płaszcza, żeby choć trochę osłonić szyję przed zimnym wiatrem. Nie ma sensu tu sterczeć i zastanawiać się nad zdrowiem psychicznym tego pomyleńca. Najlepiej jak w ogóle będę udawał, że nasza rozmowa nigdy nie miała miejsca, aż w końcu naprawdę o tym zapomnę i będę dalej wiódł swoje nudne jak falki z olejem życie.

Cholera, obym naprawdę go już nigdy więcej nie spotkał.

* * *

Towary przelatywały nad czytnikiem w okamgnieniu. Dla mnie nie było żadnej różnicy czy to kiście bananów, które trzeba kupić kilogramami bo przecież jest promocja, wędlina, jajka albo kieliszki, bo w końcu święta idą wielkimi krokami. Zostały przecież tylko dwa miesiące, trzeba zrobić zapasy na zimę, bo może wybuchnie jakaś bomba atomowa albo trzecia wojna światowa więc trzeba się zabezpieczyć na kolejne pół roku. Nie zważając na rodzaj czy też materiał z którego zrobione były dane produkty beznamiętnie, szybkimi ruchami ręki, chwytałem je z ruchomej taśmy i podstawiałem pod czerwony laser. Nie bałem się, że mogę coś przez przypadek potłuc czy zgnieść. W końcu siedziałem na kasie już od dobrych kilku lat witając nieznośnych klientów z wiecznie przyklejonym usłużnym uśmiechem do mordy. Tak właściwie to moim prawdziwym problemem był facet, który właśnie robił zakupy.

Ukradkowo spojrzałem na jego krótkie włosy, skórzaną kurtkę i szeroki wyszczerz. No i po co on tak suszy te swoje nienaturalnie białe zęby?

Ku mojemu przerażeniu ten dziwny gość, którego spotkałem na chodniku przed parkiem kilka tygodni temu wcale się ode mnie odczepił. Miałem ogromną nadzieję, że był to po prostu jakiś świr, który lubi zaczepiać obcych ludzi i zajmować im ich cenny czas swoimi bredniami. Niestety makabrycznie się pomyliłem. Omal nie dostałem zawału kiedy następnego dnia zobaczyłem go w supermarkecie w którym pracowałem. Na początku głupio się łudziłem, że to czysty przypadek i najwyżej będę go musiał znosić kilka razy w miesiącu. Ku mojemu przerażeniu przychodził codziennie, praktycznie o tej samej porze, w tych swoich niszczycielskich, obłoconych buciorach. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że naprawdę będzie próbował dalej ze mną rozmawiać i przekonywać, żebym się z nim spotkał. Pierwszy raz w życiu miałem do czynienia z tak nachalnym i pewnym siebie człowiekiem.

- Czy to wszystko? – spytałem, kiedy w końcu udało mi się nabić te cholerne mandarynki.

- Masz bardzo ładny fartuszek. Do twarzy ci w nim.

Wskazał palcem na niebieską szmatę z logo supermarketu, którą nosiłem obwiązaną w pasie. Posłałem mu pełne politowania spojrzenie i uznałem jego dziwny komplement za odpowiedź twierdzącą.

- Tysiąc siedemset jenów. Płaci pan kartą czy gotówką?

- A mogę w naturze?

Zagryzłem wargę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Tylko spokojnie. Nie możesz go teraz walnąć, bo szefowa wyrzuci cię na zbity pysk, albo co gorsza nie dostaniesz pełnej pensji. Poza tym przemoc jest zła i rodzi kolejną przemoc. To błędne koło. Nie daj się w nie wciągnąć. Powtarzałem to wszystko niczym jakąś mantrę, ale i tak ręce nieprzyjemnie mnie świerzbiły.

- Karta czy gotówka? – powtórzyłem hardo.

- Ojej, jaki oschły. A dasz mi się zastanowić? – puścił mi perskie oko.

Bez nerwów. Jestem zajebiście głęboką ostoją spokoju i na dodatek nakurwiam na wietrze jak kwiat lotosu. A, chyba mi się coś pomyliło. No nic to się wytnie.

- Prosiłbym, żeby się pan pospieszył. Inni klienci czekają – wywarczałem, tracąc powoli panowanie nad sobą.

- Jakoś nikogo nie widzę.

Łypnąłem na niego spode łba doskonale wiedząc, że ma racje. Jak na złość dzisiaj nie było ruchu przez co kasy, które zazwyczaj były oblegane, świeciły pustkami. Ile bym teraz dał, żeby zaraz za nim stała jakaś marudna baba po pięćdziesiątce jeszcze najlepiej z rozkapryszonym, wrzeszczącym dzieckiem. Niestety nie można mieć wszystkiego i ta zasada sprawdzała się w moim przypadku wyjątkowo dobrze.

- Poważnie, czym pan będziecie płacił? – westchnąłem ciężko, opierając się wygodniej o twarde i trochę rozlatujące ze starości krzesło.

- Gotówką.

Najwyraźniej skończył codzienne droczenie się ze mną, bo wyjął plik banknotów i mi go podał. Z ogromnym entuzjazmem wstukałem sumę czekając, aż poczciwa i nieoceniona maszyna obliczy ile powinienem mu wydać.

- Ej, umów się ze mną – palnął, kiedy próbowałem wygrzebać drobniaki z ciasnej, czarnej przegródki w kasie.

- Nie ma mowy, jakby pan nie zauważył to nadal mam robotę – odparłem machinalnie.

Wydał usta w podkówkę i podparł brodę na nadgarstku.

- No nie bądź taki. Przecież i tak za jakąś godzinę kończysz swoją zmianę to co ci szkodzi?

- Zobaczmy – udałem zamyślenie dla lepszego efektu pukając się w policzek palcem – Po pierwsze, to ja pana nie znam. Po drugie, nie wiem jakie są pana prawdziwe zamiary. Może być pan porywaczem, prawda? Upije mnie pan, zgwałci, a potem pokroi i sprzeda organy. Po trzecie, jest pan mężczyzną i ja też. Po czwarte, nienawidzę nachalnych ludzi.

Patrzył się na mnie przez chwilę, jakbym co najmniej spadł z nieba w odblaskowym spodku. No tak, przecież on jest tak beztroski, że pewnie nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy co się w dzisiejszych czasach na świecie wyprawia. Dla niego pójście z kompletnie obcym człowiekiem na drinka jest zupełnie normalne.

Zmarszczył czoło, najwyraźniej kalkulując sobie moje obawy co wykorzystałem i wepchnąłem mu do ręki resztę wraz z paragonem.

- Życzę panu miłego wieczoru – powiedziałem z naciskiem, chcąc tym samym podkreślić, że to koniec naszej rozmowy.

- Mógłbyś już skończyć z tym ciągłym panem. To mnie postarza.

- Dobra, ale masz natychmiast stąd zniknąć, bo nie ręczę za siebie – burknąłem zakładając ręce na piersi.

Nie ruszył się z miejsca dalej wwiercając we mnie wzrok. Był tak intensywny, że przeszedł mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa niekontrolowany i bardzo nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Gdybym mógł to już dawno dałbym nogi za pas i schował się w magazynie, byleby tylko uciec od tych granatowych tęczówek, które kojarzyły mi się z drapieżnym zwierzęciem.

- Daj spokój, czy ja ci wyglądam na rasowego mordercę – prychnął w końcu, biorąc z lady zapakowane reklamówki z logo supermarketu.

Łypnąłem na niego spode łba i mruknąłem tak cicho, że sam siebie ledwo usłyszałem :

- Tak trochę.

- No bez jaj – westchnął z rozbawieniem – Spokojnie nie czatuję na twoje życie. Chociaż jeśli chodzi o cnotę to nie byłbym tego taki p...

- Zamknij się! – rzuciłem w niego paczką mentosów.

Zaśmiał się i z łatwością ją złapał. Nadąłem zaczerwienione policzki i spojrzałem z urażeniem w bok. Jak ja nie lubię rozmawiać z ludźmi, którzy nie posiadają żadnych hamulców, a na dodatek są zboczeńcami i pytlują co im ślina na język przyniesie. Szczególnie jeśli głównym tematem jest moja osoba.

- Rozumiem, że to dostałem w gratisie, ale niestety muszę odmówić. Nie przepadam za słodyczami – położył opakowanie cukierków na kasie – Ale wracając do tematu to naprawdę chcę cię tylko bliżej poznać. I nawet nie próbuj się buntować – dodał szybko kiedy zobaczył, że otwieram usta, żeby mu przerwać – Będę tu przychodził tak długo, aż w końcu usłyszę twierdzącą odpowiedź.

- Akurat – prychnąłem niczym rozjuszony kot.

- Uwierz, jestem bardzo uparty. Szczególnie, jeśli to co sobie upatrzę na zdobycz wyjątkowo mnie kręci – poruszył zabawnie brwiami.

Zamilkłem nie wiedząc co na to odpowiedzieć. Nie podobało mi się to, że porównał mnie do rzeczy jednak zrobił to w taki sposób, że moje ego zostało miło połechtane. Ten facet naprawdę był śmiertelnie poważny wobec mnie. Determinacja aż od niego biła przez co zaczynałem mu powoli wierzyć.

- Serio nie dasz mi spokoju dopóki się nie zgodzę? – westchnąłem, pocierając palcami skronie.

- Serio, serio.

- Czyli nie mam wyjścia?

- Doskonała droga dedukcji Sherlocku – potwierdził bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

Zagryzłem dolną wargę, próbując jeszcze raz podliczyć wszystkie za i przeciw. Przy czym tych za było może łącznie z dwa, co nie napawało mnie zbytnim optymizmem. Na dodatek ten debil uśmiechał się tak promiennie, że prawie oślepiał swoją radością. A to wcale nie pomagało mi w podjęciu prawidłowej decyzji.

- Kończę za dwie godziny – odparłem w końcu z rezygnacją.

- Wiem o tym doskonale.

Zdawał się w ogóle nie dostrzegać mojej niechęci co mnie lekko irytowało. Dosłownie takie dziecko słońca, szczęścia, tęczy i cholera wie czego jeszcze. Nigdy nie zrozumiem ludzi którzy patrzą się na świat przez różowe okulary.

- Ale jak się spóźnisz chociażby minutę to się zdenerwuję i już nigdy do ciebie nie odezwę – pogroziłem, marszcząc groźnie brwi.

- Tak, tak, zrozumiałem. Niech księżniczka się nie martwi, jej wymarzony książę stawi się na czas – mrugnął do mnie, ze śmiechem unikając kolejnej paczki mentosów, która poleciała w jego stronę.

Dobrze, że szefowa tego nie widzi bo pewnie dostałbym niezły opierdziel za to, że rzucam towarem w klientów. Cholera, nie miałem nawet siły odpyskować mu za tą chrzanioną księżniczkę. Opadłem załamany na fotel dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę na co się właśnie zgodziłem. Coś mi się wydaje, że będę żałować tej decyzji do końca życia.

* * *

Siedziałem sztywno na cholernie niewygodnym krześle, w jakimś śmierdzącym papierosami pubie, czekając aż ten zboczeniec wróci z naszym zamówieniem. Od kiedy tylko tutaj wszedłem miałem ochotę olać obietnicę, która mu złożyłem i zwiać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Nie lubiłem przebywać w zatłoczonych miejscach. Od razu robiłem się nerwowy i łypałem na wszystkich podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Dosłownie jakbym się bał, że zaraz zeżrą mi mózg albo okradną. Czy coś. Cholera, cholera, cholera, dlaczego ja się na to zgodziłem!?

- Już jestem.

Dostałem prawie palpitacji serca, kiedy ten frajer znienacka się koło mnie pojawił trzymając w rękach dwa kufle z piwem. Chyba właśnie przeżyłem zawał. On potrafi się teleportować czy co? W ogóle go nie zauważyłem.

- Super – mruknąłem, krzywiąc się lekko – Jezu, większych nie było? – jęknąłem cicho obracając w rękach ogromną szklankę pełną chmielowego napoju.

- Facet musi umieć wypić – posłał mi szeroki uśmiech.

Zmarszczyłem sceptycznie brwi i pozwoliłem sobie na kolejne cierpiętnicze westchnienie. Może w końcu zauważy jak bardzo nie mam ochoty tutaj z nim siedzieć i się zlituje zabierając moją zbolałą osobę gdzie indziej. Może być nawet ławka w parku. Na której śpi pan Żulian. Obojętne mi to, bylebym tylko nie musiał się kisić w tym papierosowym dymie.

Oczywiście było wiadome od początku, że moje modlitwy nie zostaną wysłuchane, bo ten facet był tępy jak but. Na dodatek najprawdopodobniej nie posiadał w ogóle empatii i taktu, przez co moje potrzeby emocjonalne były od razu na straconej pozycji. Się wkopałem, nie ma co.

- No wiec – mruknąłem po chwili, kiedy nie mogłem już znieść jego wyczekującego spojrzenia – To po co chciałeś się spotkać? Tutaj. W tym bardzo nielubianym przeze mnie lokalu – położyłem duży nacisk na ostatnie zdanie.

- Nie wiem co masz do pubów, ale to najlepsze miejsce do rozmów – wyszczerzył się szeroko – Właśnie! Chciałbym się ciebie o coś zapytać.

Machinalnie odchyliłem się do tyłu, kiedy jego twarz znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko mojej. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jego granatowych, błyszczących tęczówek, które praktycznie przewiercały mnie na wylot. Nie podobało mi się, że pod wpływem intensywności jego spojrzenia przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Całkiem miły dreszcz. Ten facet będzie bulił za leki jeśli mi serce siądzie.

- O coś bardzo, bardzo ważnego! – dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem, chwytając mnie za dłonie.

Kwiknąłem niczym zarzynane prosie, czując jak oblewa mnie zimny pot. Umrę tutaj zaraz na jakiś pieprzony zawał. Mogę już sobie kurna zamawiać trumnę i kopać pięciometrowy grób.

- N-niby o co? – wydyszałem, z przerażeniem odkrywając jak bardzo drży mi głos.

- Jak masz na nazwisko? Bo ja tak właściwie to nie wiem.

Zaliczyłem zgon na śmierdzącym alkoholem stole. Cholera, ten facet mnie wykończy. Już myślałem, że chce mi oznajmić, że tak naprawdę jest zoofilem i chce się wyspowiadać, albo że należy do jakiejś sekty do której chce mnie wciągnąć, a tu co? Rozłożył mnie centralnie na łopatki, przez co z mojego gardła wydobył się głośny chichot. Ta, żeby to był jeszcze chichot. Ryłem się jak jakiś debil na ostrych prochach.

- Ej, ej, ej, to nie jest zabawne – wydął usta najwyraźniej urażony moją reakcją.

- Wybacz, wybacz – wydusiłem nadal się trzęsąc – Po prostu zbiłeś mnie tym pytaniem z tropu. O jezu, mój brzuch – odetchnąłem głęboko przez nos – Dobra, już mi lepiej.

- Cudownie – spojrzał na mnie spode łba.

- Oj, no, przepraszam – chrząknąłem, żeby pozbyć się chrypy – Kise Ryouta jestem – wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku rękę – Może to trochę po czasie, ale chyba nadal się liczy, nie? – posłałem mu lekki uśmiech.

Popatrzył się na wyciągniętą dłoń po czym odwzajemnił mój pojednawczy gest.

- Aomine Daiki. Dla przyjaciół Daiki. Ale ty możesz mi mówić Dai - chan.

- Oh? A czymże sobie zasłużyłem na ten zaszczyt? – spytałem z sarkazmem.

- Masz fajny tyłek.

Dobra. Nie ogarniam go.

- A co to ma do rzeczy? – zmarszczyłem sceptycznie brwi.

Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, opierając brodę na nadgarstku.

- To, że Dai – chan zarezerwowane jest dla osób mi najbliższych. A mam zamiar się lepiej zapoznać z twoimi pośladkami w najbliższym czasie.

No i gdzie są te cholerne mentosy kiedy odczuwa się głęboką i bardzo nagląca potrzebę znokautowania drugiego człowieka?

- Po co ja się w ogóle pytałem? – jęknąłem, pocierając dwoma palcami pulsująca skroń – Jesteś naprawdę bardzo pewny siebie, wiesz?

- Wiem. Po mamusi.

- Biedna kobieta.

- Teraz już transwestyta.

- Ah, tak.

Postanowiłem przemilczeć tą rewelację i upiłem łyk zimnego piwa. Czułem się cholernie nieswojo szczególnie, że on obserwował każdy mój ruch z taką uwagą, jakby próbował nauczyć się wszystkiego na pamięć. Nie byłem do tego w ogóle przyzwyczajony. Zawsze pozostawałem w cieniu innych. Chowałem się za ich plecami starając za bardzo nie wychylać. Nie lubiłem być w centrum uwagi i najlepiej czułem się przy osobach, albo tak samo nieśmiałych jak ja albo gadających o sobie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. To, że ktoś poświęcał mi, aż tyle uwagi bardzo mnie krępowało, mimo że starałem się tego nie okazywać.

- Ykhm – mruknąłem, żeby przerwać ciszę która między nami zapadła – Więc może mi powiesz, dlaczego akurat na mnie się tak uwziąłeś?

- Uwziąłem?

- Dlaczego to właśnie ja cię zaintrygowałem? Wiesz... kurde, nie wiem jak to określić - podrapałem się zmieszany w tył głowy, wytykając lekko język.

Zamrugał kilka razy po czym zaśmiał się widząc moją ogłupiała minę. Nadąłem policzki kompletnie nie rozumiejąc czemu jest tak wesoły. Przecież nie powiedziałem niczego złego. Prawda?

- Mam być szczery? – wydyszał po chwili, ocierając sobie łzy z kącików oczu.

Pokiwałem twierdząco głową, chociaż tak naprawdę to już sam nie wiedziałem czy chcę znać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Znając go wyskoczy zaraz z czymś tak głupim, że nie będę wiedzieć czy go okrzyczeć, oburzyć się czy po prostu olać. Był nieprzewidywalny co było cholernie irytujące, a jednocześnie strasznie mi się podobało.

- Masz ładne czoło.

Prawie się poplułem, kiedy oznajmił to z powrotem przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. Otarłem usta, gapiąc się na niego jak na ostatniego wariata. Spodziewałem się wszystkiego. Dosłownie wszystkiego. Od podniecających, owłosionych nóg czy też rozmiaru ss, którym ostatnio określił moją klatkę piersiową. No ale, na boga, na pewno nie czoła!

- Ty sobie chyba jaja robisz – wyjąkałem czując się jak jakaś umysłowa kaleka.

- Niby czemu? Ja zawsze mówię prawdę. Serio, masz cholernie seksowne czoło. Takie pomarszczone jak śliwka, przez co wyglądasz jak jakiś dziadek. Lubię starszych od siebie.

Chyba właśnie przestałem kontaktować z otaczającym mnie światem. Ten facet był naprawdę jakiś nawiedzony. Mimo usilnych starań nie potrafiłem rozgryźć czy też zobaczyć sensu w jego toku rozumowania. Jedyne czego byłem pewien to to, że nie był pedofilem i chciał to podkreślić w dość oryginalny sposób.

- Ah, tak – wydukałem, próbując zmusić się do uśmiechu, co mi w ogóle nie wychodziło – Coś jeszcze?

- No pewnie!

- Czyli co?

- Masz niezdradzające uszy!

Spojrzałem na niego jak na debila.

- Jakie?

- Niezdradzające. To takie, które mają mięsiste, szerokie płatki. W ogóle to lubię mięso. Najbardziej podchodzą mi dania z wołowiny.

Od razu się ożywił opowiadając mi o swoim ulubionym jedzeniu, znów niebezpiecznie pochylając się do przodu. Tym razem się nie odsunąłem przez co zauważyłem, że jego twarz szpeci dość pokaźnych rozmiarów szrama. Jasnoróżowa blizna strasznie kontrastowała się z jego ciemną karnacją, biegnąc od skroni, przez cały policzek i szyję, by zniknąć za kołnierzem niebieskiej koszuli. Teraz wyglądało to tak, jakby go kot podrapał, ale byłem prawie stu procentowo pewien, że ma już z kilka dobrych lat i na samym początku musiała być dość głęboka. Czyżby miał jakąś kryminalną przeszłość, o którą go w sumie posądzałem?

Potrząsnąłem lekko głową przenosząc swój wzrok z powrotem na jego grantowe oczy. To nie mój interes. Nie powinno mnie to w ogóle obchodzić.

- To zaprawdę fascynujące – podsumowałem, kiedy w końcu skończył swój monolog na temat wyższości szynki od nabiału, którego nazywał fachowo białą lurą od krowy.

- Czyż nie? – posłał mi rozbrajający uśmiech – O, właśnie! Zapomniałem o najważniejszym! – postukał palcami w blat stołu.

Posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Niby o czym?

- Wyglądasz jak baran.

Miałem ogromna ochotę wylać na jego głowę resztę piwa i jeszcze w gratisie rozbić na niej kufel. No ja rozumiem, że moje włosy pod wpływem wilgoci zwijają się na końcach w blond loczki, ale żeby od razu takie porównania dawać? Szczyt chamstwa, kurna.

- Wiesz co? Ty to lepiej już nic nie mów – warknąłem, mrożąc go wzrokiem.

- Ale to był komplement!

- Tak, kurwa, bardzo – wysyczałem przez zaciśnięte zęby – Wiesz do czego doszedłem?

Pokręcił przecząco łepetyną, wlepiając we mnie wzrok zagubionego szczeniaka. Niech sobie nie myśli, że dam się nabrać na takie triki. Niedoczekanie jego kurna.

- Że jesteś skończonym idiotą.

- Ale idiotą, któremu na tobie zależy.

Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem słysząc tak bezpośrednie wyznanie. Zrobiło mi się dziwnie gorąco, a kolana lekko zadrżały pod stołem. Nie mogąc powstrzymać rumieńca, który zabarwił mi policzki, gapiłem się na niego jak ciele na malowane wrota. Cholera, to było zaskakujące.

- A i wiesz co? Te twoje babskie rzęsy też są zajebiście pociągające – dodał po chwili szczerząc się jak debil.

Westchnąłem głęboko, pocierając dłonią pulsujące skronie. Wiedziałem, że będzie musiał to wszystko zepsuć.

- Weź ty się już lepiej zamknij – rozkazałem, czując, że zaraz dostanę migreny.

- Wedle życzenia, mój ty słodki kędziorku

Przywalę mu. No, jak boga kocham, mu przywalę.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

* * *

**Warning : ****Od razu przypomnę, że ten fick był pisany na próbę, żeby zobaczyć jakby wyszło AoKise z trochę pozamienianymi charakterami xD I muszę przyznać, że naprawdę miałam ubaw po pachy, jednak zostanę przy swojej wersji kompletnej pierdoły Kise i chamskiego zbola Aomine. Uwa, to moje pierwsze skończone opowiadanie tutaj i z basugeja ;_; To takie... super q.q *sniffa sobie pod biurkiem* Ah, no i niestety będę zmuszona poruszyć jedną drażliwą kwestię C: Mianowicie ostatnio dostaję sporo maili, żebym napisała gwałt do PP na Kise. Nie wiem jakim cudem wynioskowaliście, że Kise został zgwałcony, ale w porządku. Można to jego pobicie interpretować jak się chce. Ale, kurwa moja pierdolona mać, pisać mi że gwałcenie jest zajebiste i jarać przy tym głupio morde to lekka przesada. Gwałt to nic jarającego / świetnego / podniecającego. To naprawdę potworna krzywda, która spotyka człowieka i niesie ze sobą cholernie nieprzyjemne, a czasami nawet śmiertelne konsekwencje. Następnym razem przemyśle proszę to co chcecie napisać. Jestem naprawdę rozżalona postrzeganiem świata co poniektórych. **  


* * *

Chleb, pięć bułek, jakieś masło w promocji, czekoladowe płatki śniadaniowe, baterie alkaliczne, paczka mąki...

- Ej, ej, zaproś mnie w końcu do siebie.

... osiem torebek miętowych cukierków, owocowe żelki, czarna herbata...

- Kiseee, słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle?

...dwa kartony mleka, serek topiony, trzydzieści jajek...

- Kis...

- Po cholerę ci tyle jajek!? - spytałem zaskoczony, obracając w dłoniach trzy pudełka, każde mieszczące dziesięć sztuk.

Założył ręce na piersi, zakrytej nieśmiertelną, skórzaną kurtką, najwyraźniej bardzo zagniewany moją postawą. Przez chwilę, próbowałem zmusić go, żeby spojrzał mi w oczy, ale niczym obrażone dziecko obracał głowę za każdym razem kiedy zaczynałem machać mu ręką przed twarzą. Jezu, co ja z nim mam?

- Aominecchi nie obrażaj się – westchnąłem głęboko, skanując pod czerwonym laserem następne kody kreskowe produktów.

Posłał mi zabójcze spojrzenie i burknął :

- To ty mnie nie słuchasz i chamsko olewasz moje prośby. Więc dlaczego ja miałbym ci odpowiadać?

- Ale z ciebie bachor – podsumowałem, próbując zamaskować chichot.

- Wcale, że nie!

Oburzył się i trzasnął blat kasy dłonią tak niespodziewanie, że aż podskoczyłem na moim porysowanym i zdecydowanie zbyt twardym krześle. Jakoś zawsze zapominałem, że jest strasznie porywczy i na dodatek nie zdaje sobie sprawy z własnej siły, co tylko pogarszało sprawę. Przyłożyłem pieść do serca i wziąłem głęboki oddech.

- Nie strasz mnie tak. Chcesz, żebym zszedł na zawał, debilu?

Zakłopotany podrapał się w tył głowy i bąknął :

- Soraski, nie chciałem.

Zmarszczyłem sceptycznie brwi, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że dość kiepski z niego kłamca.

- Zapewne – prychnąłem.

- Ale to po części twoja wina – wypomniał mi.

- Niby z której strony?

- No ja wiem, że lubisz od tylnej – poruszył denerwująco brwiami, pochylając się nade mną.

Był zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Żyła na czole zaczęła mi niebezpiecznie pulsować, kiedy poczułem ciepły oddech na policzku i zimne palce na skórze szyi. Ze wszystkich sił powstrzymałem się, żeby mu nie przywalić w tą przystojną mordę, na którą pewnie leciała połowa płci pięknej. Właściwie to jakim cudem nie miał jeszcze kobiety swojego życia? A nie, czekaj. To przecież gej. Chyba. Nie wiem. Kurde.

Zamrugał oszołomiony, kiedy z niewinnym uśmiechem złapałem go za kark i pociągnąłem w dół, tak że prawie stykaliśmy się wargami. Z uwagą obserwowałem zaskoczone ogniki, które błyszczały się w tych cholernych, granatowych oczach. Posiadanie takich powinno być zdecydowanie zakazane.

- Daruj sobie te sprośne żarty – szepnąłem i z całej siły grzmotnąłem go w czoło.

Jęknął cicho i zatoczył lekko w tył łapiąc za bolące miejsce. Dobrze, że się nie przewrócił bo to by mogło wywołać szefową, która by mnie nieźle ochrzaniła za bicie drogocennych klientów. Przerażające babsko. Jestem prawie pewien, że to żeńska reinkarnacja Hitlera.

- Jesteś okrutny. Ja tylko chcę zacieśnić nasze romantyczne więzy i zobaczyć jak mieszkasz – wyburczał podchodząc znów do kasy i masują sobie zaczerwienioną skórę – Dlaczego właściwie mnie jeszcze nie zaprosiłeś? – wydął usta w dziubek.

- Bo nie.

- Nie ma jak siła mocnych argumentów – sarknął, najwyraźniej załamany moim uporem.

Posłałem mu szeroki uśmiech skonfundowanego dziecka, nabijając na kasę kilo pomidorów. Patrzył się na mnie przez chwile przenikliwym wzrokiem, mrucząc coś sam do siebie. Najwyraźniej oddał się bolesnym procesom myślowym, które tak rzadko stosował. Szczególnie w rozmowach ze mną.

- Chciałeś wiedzieć po co mi tyle jajek, prawda? – spytał po chwili wymownego milczenia.

Zadarłem głowę do góry, żeby go lepiej widzieć. Aż się boję co teraz palnie.

- Tak?

- Uczę się robić jajecznicę – wypiął dumnie pierś do przodu.

Dobra, dobił mnie. Jak dorosły człowiek może nie umieć zrobić sobie jajecznicy? Patologia. Jestem ciekawy, czy udaje mu się ugotować wodę bez jej przypalenia. Podniosłem jedną brew do góry, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

- Aha. No i?

- Jak mnie zaprosisz to po gorącym i namiętnym seksie ci ją zrobię. Kuszące, prawda? – ponownie nade mną zawisł.

Oby tylko nie miał łupieżu bo jakoś nie uśmiecha mi się wracać do domu z białą głową.

- Jak cholera. Już widzę jak moja kuchnia artystycznie wybucha. Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś wprost urodzonym romantykiem? – odepchnąłem go wolną dłonią – Przy okazji to dwa tysiące jenów się należy.

Nachmurzył się i ponownie założył ręce na piersi, najwidoczniej nie mając zamiaru mi zapłacić dopóki nie spełnię jego zachcianki. Jak takie duże dziecko.

- Nie dasz mi żyć, jak ci nie pozwolę, mam rację? – mruknąłem, podsuwając mu pod nos reklamówkę, żeby mógł zapakować zakupy.

- Zgadza się – wyszczerzył się szeroko cholernie zadowolony, że znów udało mu się mnie przekonać.

Przez chwilę jeszcze myślałem nad wszystkimi pozytywami i wadami tej decyzji, ale w końcu z westchnieniem się poddałem. Co ma być to będzie. Najwyżej spali mi kuchnię, zatopi łazienkę, zatka kibel, zarwie lóżko, albo nie będzie się cackać i od razu rozwali całą chałupę. Nie ma jak pesymizm, łuhu.

- Dobra, możesz wpaść – skapitulowałem.

- Super, a tak wła...

- Widzę, że się świetnie bawisz, Kise.

Nie wiadomo skąd za plecami Aomine pojawiła się moja pracodawczyni. Jak zwykle ubrana była w za mały żakiet który strasznie opinał i eksponował jej, ykhm, rubensowskie kształty, a do tego wysokie szpile, które upiornie zgrzytały przy każdym ruchu. Burza brązowych loków opadała na jej zmarszczone czoło, a szpachla na mordzie prawie spłynęła z powodu potu. Potwór nie kobieta.

- Najmocniej przepraszam szanowną szefową – dygnąłem lekko głową, czując, że zaraz puszczę pawia.

- Nie płacę ci za gadanie z klientami – wywarczała, plując naokoło śliną jak jakiś buldog.

- Wiem, moja wina, zapomniałem się. Kłaniam się do smukłych nóżek i błagam o wybaczenie!

Otaksowała mnie wzrokiem znad sklejonych czarnym tuszem rzęs, wydymając te swoje upiorne, wymalowane czerwoną szminką usta. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że mnie zabije, zakopie, odkopie, dobije i zeżre. Jednak ku mojej bezgranicznie radości jeszcze tylko przez chwilę psioczyła na karygodne zachowanie personelu, kazała się nie obijać i odeszła zgrzytając tymi swoimi metrowymi buciorami.

Westchnąłem z ulgą prawie zjeżdżając z krzesła na podłogę. Kolana mi się tak trzęsły, że teraz nie byłbym w stanie stanąć, gdyby mi rozkazała.

- O słodki jezu, myślałem, że umrę – mruknąłem, pocierając czoło nadgarstkiem.

Aomine przez chwilę gapił się na mnie, a to na oddalające się plecy mojej pracodawczyni, najwyraźniej analizując całą sytuację. Na pewno wymyśli coś głupiego, przez co nie będę mógł się pozbierać psychicznie przez kilka minut. Ale jakoś nawet nie mam siły, żeby go powstrzymać czy upomnieć. Tak jak przewidywałem, po chwili, podniósł wysoko palec do góry i podsumował :

- Won do piekła kurwo wściekła.

... a nie mówiłem?

* * *

Z przestrachem patrzyłem się na zamknięte drzwi mojej kuchni, z której dochodziły hałasy niewiadomego pochodzenia. No bo nikt mi nie wmówi, że robieniu jajecznicy towarzyszy taki huk jakby sąsiad ci właśnie borował w ścianie. Przecież to tylko nagrzanie patelni, dodanie na nią masła i roztrzepanych jajek, które potem trzeba usmażyć. To naprawdę nie wymaga wielkiej filozofii, więc dlaczego mam wrażenie, że ten idiota zaraz stamtąd wyleci z wrzaskiem i z płonącymi ubraniami w otoczeniu ciemnoszarego dymu? Niech mi ktoś przypomni jakim cudem się na to wszystko zgodziłem.

Nagle wszystko ucichło, przez co włosy stanęły mi dęba. Zabił się. Albo spalił. Albo rozpieprzył mi lodówkę, kuchnię i gary. Sam nie wiem co gorsze.

- Ej, żyjesz? – spytałem drżącym głosem, robiąc mały kroczek do przodu.

Nic nie odpowiedział, przez co obawa niemiło ścisnęła mi gardło. Z mocno bijącym sercem tłukłem się z myślami czy powinienem zajrzeć do środka czy lepiej oszczędzić tego widoku moim biednym oczom. Przełknąłem ślinę i zacisnąłem spoconą dłoń na zimnej klamce. Raz kozie śmierć, najwyżej przedwcześnie umrę na zawał.

Pchnąłem drzwi i ku mojemu ogromnego zdumieniu pomieszczenie okazało się być w jednym kawałku. Niespalonym i nawet nieubrudzonym kawałku. Elektroniczne sprzęty stały nienaruszone na swoich miejscach, a ściany miały swój normalny bladoniebieski kolor. Zdarzył się cud. Co do Aomine to opierał się biodrem o blat stołu, z zainteresowaniem ważąc w rękach dwa słoiki z jakąś jasnoczerwoną, gęstą substancją. Obok niego leżała miska z rozbitymi jajkami, w których, o dziwo, nie pływały skorupki. Chociaż tyle dobrego.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że miałeś zamiar dodać dżem do jajecznicy – wychrypiałem, podchodząc bliżej.

Posłał mi zaniepokojony uśmiech i spytał całkowicie poważnie :

- A co? Nie lubisz truskawek?

- Lubię. Ale nie do tego rodzaju dań.

- A co jest w tym złego?

Westchnąłem głęboko widząc jego skołowana minę. Nie przesadzał mówiąc, że dopiero zaczyna się uczyć gotować i to naprawdę prostych potraw, które towarzyszą nam przy posiłkach praktycznie codziennie. Ciekawe co jadał do tej pory, że się nie otruł.

- Po prostu nie. Jajecznica nie może być słodka. Koniec i kropka.

Wyciągnąłem mu z rąk słoiki odstawiając z powrotem do lodówki. Spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem urażonego dziecka, zakładając ręce na piersi. Jakby tak pomyśleć, to pierwszy raz widzę go bez tej skórzanej kurtki. A dałbym sobie uszy uciąć, że nawet w niej śpi. Poczułem się nieswojo kiedy odkryłem jak dobrze jest zbudowany. Potężne ramiona i szerokie barki były doskonale widoczne przez czarny dopasowany t – shirt. Wyglądałem przy nim jak chuchro, albo nawet niewydarzona baba co nie napawało mnie zbytnią radością.

- Patrzysz się na mnie tak, jakbyś właśnie chciał mnie zgwałcić. Mógłbyś tak zdecydowanie częściej – posłał mi szeroki uśmiech.

Speszyłem się lekko i odwróciłem wzrok, odnajdując nagle coś cholernie fascynującego w jego ciemnych skarpetkach. Mimo tego trzymałem fason dalej, głośno prychając :

- Chciałbyś.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Nerwowo przystąpiłem z nogi na nogę, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Coraz częściej się zdarzało, że w jego obecności zapominałem języka w gębie i nie mogłem wymyślić żadnej porządnej riposty. Czułem się przy nim nieswojo, z czasem przyłapując się na tym, że specjalnie go prowokuję, żeby zobaczyć jak zareaguje. Głupia, ludzka ciekawość zaczynała mnie powoli gubić. Wepchnęła do dołka pełnego poplątanych uczuć, które zaczynały mi robić z mózgu sieczkę. Nie byłem na to gotowy, ale przecież sam się o to prosiłem. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że oboje już dawno przekroczyliśmy niebezpieczną granicę, której tak rozpaczliwie próbowałem nie dostrzegać. Odpychałem ją od siebie tak długo jak tylko mogłem, nie chcąc zdawać sobie nawet sprawy z jej obecności. W końcu oszukiwanie i przyjmowanie tylko wygodnej dla siebie prawdy nie było dla mnie niczym nowym.

- Kise.

Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy usłyszałem jego głos, który był zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Przez swoje rozmyślania nie zauważyłem, kiedy pojawił się przede mną z chytrym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do ust. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, widząc zadziorne ogniki, które trochę rozjaśniły granatową głębię jego oczu. Jak sparaliżowany stałem i gapiłem się na jego kolejne ruchy. Nie byłem w stanie zwiać, kiedy złapał mnie za brodę i zadarł ją do góry. Co gorsza, nie odepchnąłem go jak nachylił się nade mną, wolną dłonią niemal zaborczo obejmując w talii. A już na pewno powinienem go kopnąć gdy poczułem jego ciepłe wargi na swoich.

O kurwa, nie ogarniam.

Zamroczył mnie intensywny zapach jego wody po goleniu. Na przemian było mi gorąco i zimno, a w głowie szumiało jakbym właśnie przechodził porządnego kaca. Serce boleśnie obijało się o żebra, próbując wyskoczyć przez klatkę piersiową. Nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy jęknąłem, co od razu wykorzystał pogłębiając pocałunek. Kiedy poczułem jego język nogi odmówiły mi w końcu posłuszeństwa. Upadłbym gdyby nie jego silne ramiona i kolano wsunięte między moje drżące uda. Niewiele myśląc uwiesiłem się na jego szyi mocniej do siebie przyciskając. Mruknął zdziwiony, ale nie przerwał pieszczoty od której dostawałem nieopanowanych dreszczy jak jakaś narajana nastolatka. Cholera, jeszcze wyjdzie na to, że idealnie pasuję na męską dziwkę.

No i chyba właśnie samodzielnie przekreśliłem dni ciasnoty własnego tyłka. Tak bardzo mi przykro.

* * *

Leżałem rozwalony na jego kolanach z zamkniętymi oczami i lekkim uśmiechem. Aomine powoli głaskał mnie po blond kosmykach, które dzisiaj były wyjątkowo pokręcone. Nawet jego ciągłe docinki, że wyglądam jak pudel czy też owca mi nie przeszkadzały. Miałem wybitnie dobry humor.

- Co robisz? – spytałem kiedy, ku mojemu rozczarowaniu, przestał bawić się moimi włosami.

- Szukam fajek.

Podniosłem się i podparłem brodę na łokciu, żeby go lepiej widzieć. Ze zdziwieniem odkryłem, że mówi prawdę bo właśnie udało mu się wygrzebać z kieszeni spodni pogniecioną paczkę i zapalniczkę z rysunkiem kopulujących się jeży. No tak, przecież on nie tylko myśli ma nieprzyzwoicie zboczone.

- Od kiedy palisz? – spytałem, kiedy wsadził sobie mentolowy flirt do ust.

- Tak naprawdę to nie palę. Ale w życiu kieruję się zasadą czterech zet – odparł podpalając papierosa.

Obserwowałem jak zaciąga się głęboko, marszcząc jasne brwi. Nie wyglądał na osobę uzależnioną od nikotyny, ani też nigdy nie wyczułem od niego jej zapachu. To dziwne, że akurat teraz go naszło, żeby wyjarać szluga i to jeszcze w mojej obecności, mimo że podczas naszych licznych rozmów jasno dałem mu do zrozumienia co sądzę o jakichkolwiek używkach.

- Zasada czterech zet? – mruknąłem, z niezadowoleniem marszcząc nos, kiedy wydmuchnął śmierdzący dym z płuc.

- Dokładnie.

Pogłaskał mnie przepraszająco po policzku widząc, że zaczynam mieć łzy w oczach i ledwo powstrzymuję kaszel. Zsunąłem się z jego nóg, żebym mógł wstać i poszukać jakiejś popielniczki, którą powinienem posiadać. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.

- A na czym ona polega? – drążyłem dalej.

- Na prostych czynnościach, wokół których krąży całe moje postępowanie – wyjaśnił, kierując się w stronę kuchni.

- Jakich?

Przez chwilę milczał zaciągając się po raz ostatni, a niedopałek gasząc pod strumieniem wody z kranu. Usłyszałem brzdęk otwieranego kosza i szelest torebki foliowej. Najwyraźniej nie chciał mi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Na jego nieszczęście należałem do ludzi upartych, przez co tak szybko się mnie nie pozbędzie. Będę go męczył dopóki mi wszystkiego nie wyśpiewa.

- Jakieee? – zawyłem przeraźliwie, jak tylko wszedł z powrotem do pokoju – Bo strzelę focha.

- Jeśli masz przez to na myśli fachowe obciąganie chuja to zgadzam się w ciemno – mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo.

- Jesteś okropny!

Nadąłem policzki, pochylając głowę tak, żeby niesforna grzywka zakryła moje zarumienione policzki i rzuciłem w niego jaśkiem. Ze śmiechem złapał poduszkę i odparł :

- Już się tak nie napinaj. Jeśli cię to interesuje to na razie zrobiłem tylko dwie.

- Huuuh? – burknąłem, nadal trochę rozeźlony – Jakie?

- Zobaczyłem i zapaliłem.

Zamrugałem kilka razy kompletnie zdezorientowany. Chyba znów zaczął mówić szyfrem, którego za cholerę nie potrafiłem rozgryźć. Zobaczyłem? Zapaliłem? Co to ma w ogóle do jego filozofii życiowej?

- A pozostałe dwa?

Przekrzywił głowę w bok uśmiechając się tajemniczo:

- Dowiesz się w najbliższym czasie.

- Jesteś dziwny – podsumowałem, opierając brodę na nadgarstku.

Zaśmiał się cicho, splatając ze sobą palce.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

* * *

Przesunął dłońmi po moich plecach, dociskając je mocno do swojej nagiej klatki piersiowej. Westchnąłem cicho, uwieszając się na nim całym ciężarem ciała. Nogi miałem jak z waty, a w głowie kompletną pustkę. I to tylko przez jeden, durny pocałunek. Brawa dla mnie, zachowuję się jak niedoświadczona małolata.

Wbiłem paznokcie w jego barki zostawiając na nich czerwone pręgi, kiedy jego miękkie usta zsunęły się po linii mojej szczeki, aż do ucha. Ugryzł mnie w płatek co nagrodziłem cichym jękiem. Zaśmiał się drażniąc gorącym oddechem, przez który dostałem gęsiej skórki. Debil, debil, debil, debil!

- Nie rechocz się ze mnie, bucu – trzepnąłem go pięścią w ramię.

- Wybacz, po prostu jesteś strasznie wrażliwy. Chyba nawet gorzej niż kobieta – cmoknął mnie w czoło.

Nachmurzyłem się nadymając zarumienione policzki. Nie musiał mi tego mówić. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że zachowuję się jak jakaś żelazna dziewica, ewentualnie prawiczek, o ile coś takiego w ogóle istnieje.

- Jak ci się nie podoba to mnie nie molestuj – odparłem, próbując wydostać się z jego niedźwiedziego uścisku.

Oczywiście nic mi to nie dało, nawet gdy pod wpływem kompletnej desperacji kopnąłem go w łydkę. Dalej trzymał mnie mocno jakbym był wygraną w totka czy czymś równie bezcennym. Chyba powinienem zapisać się do siłowni albo coś, bo moja bezradność wobec niego zaczyna mnie powoli przerażać.

- Zapomnij, dzisiaj mam masowy dzień produkowania spermy, więc muszę to jakoś wykorzystać.

Zanim zdążyłem się oburzyć pchnął mnie ręką na łóżko, a ja z piskiem godnym pięcioletniej smarkuli opadłem na pościel. Niestety nie zdążyłem się z niego sturlać, bo od razu zostałem przygnieciony przez ciężar jego ciała. Spierdalamy, ludzie, spierdalamy, tylko że cholera nie wiem jak. Chyba zaczynam powoli panikować.

- Cholera, złe ręce, złe ręce! – zawyłem kiedy poczułem coś lodowatego na brzuchu – Wywalaj z nimi zboczeńcu!

Olał krzyki protestu, dalej sunąc palcami po moim torsie. Zagryzłem wargi, żeby żaden kompromitujący dźwięk się z nich nie wydostał i spróbowałem go od siebie odepchnąć. Złapał mnie za nadgarstki i przyszpilił je do prześcieradła. Zaiście, mam przerąbane.

- Kise przestań się wiercić bo będę musiał sprawdzić czy masz owsiki w dupie – nachylił się nad moją szyją pieszcząc ją oddechem – I to bardzo, bardzo dokładnie.

Dramat. Dramat, kurwa. Chyba właśnie sam się wkopałem. Mimowolnie przymknąłem powieki, które pocałował mnie tak zaborczo, że gdybym stał na stówę nogi by się pode mną ugięły. Zaczynało brakować mi tchu, płuca i gardło paliły żywym ogniem, a na dodatek uda trzęsły tak mocno, że miałem ochotę schować się pod ziemię. Co on ze mną kurde wyrabiał?

- Żesz ty, zostaw!

Niemal wpadłem w histerię kiedy jego ręka spoczęła na moich pośladkach. Mój instynkt przetrwania się włączył i spróbowałem się przekręcić, ale złapał mnie w pasie, z powrotem przyciskając do pościeli. Coraz mniej mi się to podoba.

- Psiiik zboczeńcu! Nie gwałtaj! Naty...!

Nie dokończyłem bo zamknął mi usta swoimi. Ugryzłem go w język, kiedy poczułem jak odpina mi guzik i zsuwa spodnie z bioder. Oderwał się ode mnie jak oparzony, zapewne tłumiąc w sobie wiązankę przekleństw. Przez chwilę patrzył się takim wzrokiem, jakby chciał mnie zeżreć, jednak ostatecznie westchnął głośno i spytał :

- Czego się do cholery wstydzisz? Jakbyś nie wiedział to mamy między nogami to samo.

- Wiem! I nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mnie to przeraża – wyburczałem, próbując go kopnąć w krocze.

Złapał mnie za nogę i pociągnął, przez co prawie zderzyłem się nosem z jego szerokim torsem.

- Kise co ty, za przeproszeniem, odpierdalasz? – warknął najwyraźniej mając powoli dość mojego dziecinnego zachowania.

Zamrugałem kilka razy trochę oszołomiony i wypiszczałem :

- Jak to co? Chronię mój biedny odbyt przed penetracją twojego zapewne dużego i baaardzo złego penisa.

Wyglądał jakby chciał mną mocno potrzasnąć. Ups, zdenerwowałem go.

- Ah, tak. Ponieważ? – przesunął palcami po mojej dolne wardze.

- Yyy – brakowało mi słów - Bo jutro jestem cały czas na kasie! A jak nie będę mógł przez ciebie siedzieć na tyłku to trochę utrudni mi to robotę – wymyśliłem na poczekaniu.

Zmrużył oczy i parsknął :

- Fascynujące. Czy to wszystko?

Rozejrzałem się nerwowo po pokoju szukając jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Jak na złość mieszkałem sam, nawet żadnego sierściucha nie miałem. Powinienem zainwestować w psa albo kota, który w takich sytuacjach powinien uratować swojego pana sikając albo wymiotując na dywan.

- Ym, ym, ym, no i muszę rano wstać bo na siódmą idę do pracy – łgałem dalej, próbując sobie kupić jak najwięcej czasu – Pewnie już strasznie późno więc...

- Zgadnij która godzina – przerwał mi, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Nie podobał mi się ten zboczony błysk w jego oczach, ale zignorowałem wewnętrzny sprzeciw i postanowiłem zaryzykować :

- Która?

- Wpół do gwałtu.

Po cholerę się pytałem?

- Jesteś niepoprawny – wytknąłem mu.

- Zgadza się.

Wpił się w moje wargi pozbawiając tchu. I co miałem niby kurde zrobić? Ciało i tak samo zareagowało. Nogi oplotły go w pasie, a ręce mocno zacisnęły na szyi ciągnąc ją w dół tym samym proszą co więcej. Zaczynam powoli dochodzić do wniosku, że Aomine zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo mną manipuluje przez co mój zacny tyłek dzisiaj dość poważnie ucierpi. Chyba mam zadatki na masochistę.

* * *

Budzik dzwonił już od dobrych dziesięciu minut, doprowadzając mnie do stanu słodkiego wkurwienia. Nie miałem siły, żeby przekręcić głowy, a co dopiero zwlec się z lóżka i go wyłączyć. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to dostanę porannej migreny, co wiąże się z późniejszym zdenerwowaniem na cały świat i puszczaniem soczystych wiązanek przekleństw pod nosem. Cudownie, wprost nie mogę się doczekać.

- Aominecchi, wyłącz ten cholerny alarm – jęknąłem w poduszkę.

Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Serce zabiło mi szybciej w piersi, a w gardle nagle zaschło.

- Aominecchi? – powtórzyłem drżącym głosem.

Nic. Zero. Nul. Z duszą na ramieniu wyciągnąłem rękę spod kołdry i zacząłem macać pościel w nadziei, że natrafię na jego ciało. Miejsce obok mnie było puste. Zimne i puste. Zagryzłem zęby i podniosłem na łokciu, żeby móc rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Zatrzymałem dłużej wzrok na obrotowym fotelu, który stał na środku pomieszczenia. Zniknęły z niego jego ubrania. Cholera, cholera jasna! Zerwałem się na równe nogi i ignorując nagość oraz ból w dolnych partiach ciała wybiegłem z sypialni.

-Aominecchi!? – wpadłem do kuchni prawie wywalając się na białych płytkach.

Przeraziła mnie barwa własnego głosu, który brzmiał jakbym się miał zaraz rozpłakać. Był przeraźliwie drżący i podwyższony o dobrych kilka tonów. Rozejrzałem się rozpaczliwie po pomieszczeniu, aż w końcu udało mi się dostrzec kartkę wyrwaną z zeszytu, która była przymocowana do lodówki. Przycisnąłem mocniej rękę do rozdygotanej piersi i podszedłem bliżej.

- To chyba żart – wyszeptałem ostrożnie ściągając magnes – No nie chrzań.

Ścisnąłem w drżącej dłoni świstek papieru nie posiadając tyle odwagi, żeby zobaczyć co było na nim napisane. Miałem co do tego złe przeczucia, które w obecnym stanie mogłyby mnie ostatecznie dobić. Jakoś nie uśmiechało mi się zemdleć i rozwalić sobie głowę podczas upadku.

- Aominecchi, błagam, Aominecchi... – mamrotałem bez najmniejszego sensu, rozprostowując zgiętą na pół karteczkę.

Zagryzłem wargę, kiedy zobaczyłem na świstku napisane cztery duże i krzywe litery zet. Zmarszczyłem brwi opierając plecy o ścianę, gdy nogi zaczynały powoli odmawiać mi posłuszeństwa. Kurde, a co to niby ma być?

- Oh, to chyba chodzi o zasadę czterech zet, o której mi kiedyś gadał – mruknąłem po chwili intensywnego myślenia - Zaraz, zaraz co to było? Chyba zobaczyłem i zapaliłem...

Podrapałem się po brodzie, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc po co miałby mi to napisać. Coś tam potem mówił, że o dwóch pozostałych dowiem się w swoim czasie. Więc skoro zostawił mi tą porytą wiadomość to właśnie to nastąpiło? Kurde, chyba coś pominąłem...

- Kurwa – podsumowałem, kiedy nagle to do mnie dotarło – Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa...

Zobaczyłem, zapaliłem, zaliczyłem, zostawiłem.

Zimna kula urosła mi w gardle, przez co zacząłem mieć problemy z oddychaniem. Serce przy każdym uderzeniu prawie wyskakiwało z piersi, a kolana się ugięły przez co upadłem obijając sobie nagi tyłek. Jednak nawet tego nie poczułem. Gapiłem się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem przed siebie, nieświadomie gniotąc w rękach zabazgrany kawałek papieru. Emocje rozsadzały mi głowę doskonale uniemożliwiając jakiekolwiek myślenie. Chyba zaraz wpadnę w histerię.

Przymknąłem powieki czując, że oczy zaczynają mnie nieprzyjemnie szczypać. Oblizałem spierzchnięte wargi i wychrypiałem :

- No to mnie załatwiłeś, Aominecchi.

* * *

Głowa bolała mnie niemiłosiernie, powieki same opadały na przekrwione oczy, a na dodatek prawie nie mogłem siedzieć na tym pieruńsko twardym krześle. Pisk lasera, szuranie przesuwanych towarów czy też brzęczenie pieniędzy w portfelach doprowadzało mnie do szewskiej pasji mimo tego, że łyknąłem około trzy apapy. Błagam, żeby tylko znowu nie krzyknęła...

- Atsushi, przestań się wiercić, mamusia zaraz ci da te żelki. Oh, Seijuurou nie teraz, no! Muszę wyciągnąć wszystkie zakupy, bo inaczej pan sprzedawca mi ich nie policzy! Kochanieee, wziąłeś to mleko?

Zagryzłem zęby, marszcząc czoło, kiedy ta gruba baba po raz kolejny w przeciągu pięciu minut wydarła się tak głośno, że było ją pewnie słychać w całym markecie. Miałem ochotę wepchnąć jej te dziesięć bułek, które właśnie wypakowywała na taśmę, w wymalowane na różowo usta, ale jakoś udało mi się powstrzymać. Bez słowa zacząłem sczytywać kody kreskowe z produktów, pocieszając się w myślach, że im szybciej to zrobię tym szybciej się jej pozbędę.

- Czy to wszystko? – spytałem, kiedy w końcu udało mi się uporać z chyba piętnastoma paczkami cukru.

- Dorzuć mi jeszcze paczkę orbitek dla dzieci, kochasiu – mrugnęła do mnie uwodzicielsko.

Prawie zwymiotowałem, kiedy oparła się tym wielkim biodrem o wózek i zakręciła na serdelkowaty palec kosmyk czarnych włosów. Szybko odwróciłem się, żeby nie zobaczyła mojej skrzywionej twarzy pod pretekstem ściągnięcia opakowania owocowych gum do żucia. Boże, skąd się biorą takie zdesperowane kobiety?

- Cztery tysiące dziewięćset czterdzieści trzy jeny, poproszę – mruknąłem zrezygnowany.

- Ojoooj, ale cóż to się stało? – zaświergotała przykładając grubą rękę do policzka – Czemuś taki zmizerowany, skarbeńku?

Zamrugałem zaskoczony i spytałem :

- Ale o co pani chodzi?

- Zazwyczaj jesteś taki wesolutki, a teraz depresja dosłownie z ciebie wycieka – podała mi banknoty – Oczy masz zaczerwienione, usteczka wyschnięte. Oh! – pisnęła, przez co machinalnie się skrzywiłem – Czyżby rzuciła cię dziewczyna? Takiego ślicznego chłoptasia! – uszczypnęła mnie niemal matczynym gestem w policzek, prawie się przy tym wywalając przez kilkucentymetrowe szpilki w które, jakimś cudem, wcisnęła ogromne stopy.

Jednak intuicja kobieca potrafi być czasami przerażająca trafna. Tylko płeć pomyliła. Czyżby rozpacz i nieopisany smutek jaki przeżywałem po zwianiu Aomine był aż tak widoczny?

- Nie, nie, po prostu się nie wyspałem. Ale dziękuje pani za troskę – uśmiechnąłem się lekko, wciskając jej w ręce odliczoną resztę.

Przez chwilę jeszcze wymieniliśmy się uprzejmościami, aż w końcu odeszła w kierunku wyjścia pchając załadowany po brzegi wózek. Westchnąłem przeciągle, zaciskając sobie dwoma palcami nasadę nosa, kiedy poczułem, że mam ochotę się znów rozpłakać. Kto by pomyślał że odejście, o zgrozo, faceta sprawi, że nie będę mógł się na niczym skupić. W pewnym sensie przeczuwałem, że nasza znajomość może się tak zakończyć, ale nie byłem przygotowany na aż tak ogromny ból, który prawie rozsadzał mi serce. Nienawidzę tego, że jestem taką emocjonalna ciotą.

Chrząknąłem, żeby pozbyć się lekkiej chrypki i machinalnie spojrzałem na taśmę, żeby zobaczyć co interesującego będzie kupował następny klient. Trzy opakowania jajek. Chyba szykuje się porządna jajecznica.

... zaraz, zaraz, jajek!?

Podniosłem zszokowany wzrok do góry i zobaczyłem krótkie, ciemne włosy, zabójcze granatowe oczy i przepraszający uśmiech, który wykrzywiał te cholernie pociągające usta.

- Co... jak... kurwa... Aominecchi!? – wydarłem się.

Szczęka spadła mi praktycznie na samą podłogę, a ręce bezwładnie opadły wzdłuż tułowia. Chyba mam jakieś pierdolone omamy wzrokowe.

- Siemson, Kise – zaśmiał się nerwowo – Jak miło...

- Jaki, kurwa, siemson!? Co ty tutaj robisz?! – przerwałem mu, nadal nie potrafiąc się ogarnąć.

Podrapał się zmieszany w tył głowy i mruknął :

- Pamiętasz jak ci obiecałem tą jajecznicę po gorącym i namiętnym seksie? To wyobraź sobie, że wstałem wcześniej, żeby ją zrobić, a tutaj bah! Okazało się, że nie masz jajek. Rozumiesz mój ból? – wlepił we mnie rozemocjonowane spojrzenie – Chujowa sprawa, bo przecież ja nie rzucam słów na wiatr więc wyszedłem, żeby znaleźć jakiś sklep, ale okazało się, że twój supermarket otwiera się najwcześniej. Dlatego tutaj jestem po te cholerne jajka, przez które nie udała mi się niespodzianka w postaci śniadania do łóżka.

Słuchałem go w osłupieniu dokładnie analizując każde słowo. Aomine wcale mnie nie opuścił. Wcale nie byłem jego zabawką na jedną noc. Wcale mnie nie wykorzystał. Był po prostu nieogarniętym idiotą. Zaśmiałem się niemal histerycznie i spytałem :

- Dobra, dobra, ale o co chodziło z tą pieprzoną kartką?

- Jaką? – zmarszczył zdziwiony brwi.

- Tą co była na lodówce. Na której napisane były cztery litery zet – sprostowałem, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Aaa, ta! Moje wyznanie miłosne do ciebie!

Chyba nie ogarniam.

- Że. Kurwa. Co?

- No, bo spójrz! – podniósł dłoń na wysokość moich oczu – Zobaczyłem – zagiął pierwszy palec – Zapaliłem – i drugi – Zdobyłem – i trzeci – Zakochałem – i czwarty - Zasada czterech zet. Filozofia życiowa, którą się kieruję. A myślałeś, że o co chodzi? – przyjrzał się uważnie mojej pobladłej twarzy.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Mój mózg praktycznie eksplodował pod wpływem natłoku emocji i myśli, które przy wymieszaniu stworzyły mieszankę wybuchową. Powinienem się już chyba przyzwyczaić, że nigdy go nie ogarnę.

- Ej Kise, co ci jest? – klepnął mnie lekko w ramię – Odezwij się, bo zaraz zacznę panikować.

Przeniosłem spojrzenie na jego lekko przerażone tęczówki, nie mogąc powstrzymać coraz szybszych uderzeń serca. Zanim się zorientowałem na policzkach poczułem słony płyn, który sunąc po zaczerwienionej twarzy niknął za białym kołnierzem koszuli. Boże, co za ulga.

Aomine wyglądał jakby właśnie wylądował przed nim statek kosmiczny. Spiął się cały, a gdy otworzył usta jego głos był dziwnie cichy i drżący :

- O żesz ty w dupę. Czemu pła...

- Pada – przerwałem mu, ocierając rękawem żółtego swetra mokre oczy.

- Słucham? – zamrugał kilka razy najwidoczniej kompletnie zbity z pantałyku.

- Strasznie pada, nie uważasz? – powtórzyłem, uśmiechając się do niego czule przez łzy i złapałem za dłoń.

Przez chwilę patrzył się na nasze splecione palce, po czym westchnął głęboko, podchodząc bliżej kasy. Nachylił się i przycisnął moją zasmarkaną twarz do swojej piersi przy okazji głaszcząc delikatnie po skołtunionych włosach. Uczepiłem się jego kurtki i rozpłakałem na dobre. W końcu całe dzisiejsze napięcie i rozgoryczenie ze mnie zeszło, przez co czułem się kompletnie wypompowany.

- Przepraszam – szepnął, nie przestając mnie do siebie przytulać.

Pokręciłem lekko głową na znak, że nie musi. W końcu to ja opacznie zrozumiałem to co chciał mi przekazać. Chociaż, kto by tam zrozumiał jego pokrętny sposób wyrażania emocji. Pociągnąłem nosem i nie zważając na to, że byliśmy otoczeni przez innych klientów, pocałowałem go mocno w lekko rozchylone usta.

Chyba nieświadomie zaraził mnie swoją zasadą czterech zet.

**KONIEC C:  
**


End file.
